1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal and, more particularly, to a PHS-capable portable telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, various types of portable communications equipment, including a portable telephone, have been developed. For example, practical utilization of a second-generation cordless telephone system (or a personal handy phone system: PHS) is proceeding as a portable telephone system which enables one portable telephone unit to make a call in any conceivable situation, e.g., from home, an office, and outdoors.
As shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. Hei-4(1992)-273639, a traditional conventional portable telephone is evenly collapsible. This type of portable telephone has a window so that a user can see a liquid crystal display, or the like, through that window while the telephone is in a collapsed state.
Further, some traditional portable telephones have an open/close enclosure attached to a portable telephone main unit.
In the previously-described traditional portable telephone, it is necessary to have a notepad and an implement for taking memos, such as a writing implement, available if it becomes necessary to take memos regarding the conversation during communication. Unless they are available, it becomes impossible to take memos. Particularly, the portable telephone is very frequently used on the road. Even if the user has a notepad and a writing implement, it is very difficult to take memos during the telephone call.
In the portable telephone having an open/close enclosure, it is necessary to open the enclosure in order to press dials when, e.g., making a call.